


The Queen of Gallifrey and the Queen of Asgard

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Gallifrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: Queen Rivina joins the Doctor and River for a trip in the TARDIS as they come to Asgard where they meet Queen Frigga and there is quite a surprise in store.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, King Randolph/Queen Rivina, Odin/Frigga, Prince Joseph/Jennifer Nikolaevna Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 1





	1. Arriving on Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrive on Asgard only to find everyone acting odd

‘So, where have we ended up this time?’ River asked looking at the Doctor as Jennifer was sat on the steps reading a book as Queen Rivina came down the little staircase to join them as she looked at the two women. 'Well here is a radical idea.' She said as they turned to look at her. 'Why don't we take a look and see where we are.' She said as she grabbed her cape which was a deep burgundy in colour with gold trimmings. Jennifer and the others followed her out into an unfamiliar place as Rivina looked confused as she looked around. 'Are we on Gallifrey?' 'I don't think so,' Randolph said looking around at the place. 'where are we? Where have you taken us to Doctor?' 'I think we are in a different dimension.' Jennifer said as she looked at a woman in a Scandinavian style dress. 'Excuse me? Where are we?' 'Asgard.' The woman said as Queen Rivina looked confused. 'What?' She asked before turning to River and the Doctor. 'How did we end up here?' 'Ah, now that might be our fault.' Amy said looking at her eldest daughter. 'We were talking about it and the Doctor thought we wanted to come here and so she brought us here.' 'I want to go and have a look around.' Rory said as the others nodded before splitting off with the instructions to meet back at the TARDIS. Rivina watched them go before deciding to have a wonder around herself as she put the hood of her cape up before walking through the streets as she became aware of people looking at her. She headed through the town as she paused by the bridge over looking the sea as a man came up to her. 'Morning your majesty.' He said as Rivina looked at him confused. 'How do you know me?' She asked confusion written on her face. 'How is the Allfather?' He asked as Rivina was really puzzled by now. 'Queen Frigga?' 'Who?' Rivina asked. 'I think you have got me confused with someone else.' Rivina said. 'I am Queen Rivina the Queen of Gallifrey.' 'Queen of what now?' It was the man's turn to be puzzled. 'Is that in Asgard?' 'Never mind.' Rivina said walking off again as she met up with Jennifer. 'Aunt are you alright?' Jennifer asked. 'I have just been confused for another Queen.' Rivina said. 'I need some time alone to comprehend what is going on with people today.'


	2. Queen Rivina meets Queen Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivina is wondering around Asgard when she bumps into the Queen of the realm as she begins to see why the man thought she was this Queen.

Queen Rivina was walking through the town as she looked around at the people doing their day to day activities as she came to rest on a fountain as she looked around before becoming aware someone was stood in front of her. 

'Are you alright Miss?' A woman's voice said as Rivina looked up at the woman. 

'I think....' She broke off as she stood up before noticing the woman's face as both took their hoods down off their capes as they looked exactly alike. 'How is this even possible?' 

'This is impossible.' The other woman said as she looked at Rivina. 

'Who are you?' They both asked at the same time. 

'You first.' Rivina said. 

'I'm Frigga Queen of Asgard.' Queen Frigga said. 

'Queen Frigga, I've heard about you, in our legends.' Rivina said as she introduced herself. 'I'm Rivina, Queen of Gallifrey or better known as the Queen of the Time Lords.' 

'Queen of the Time Lords? I thought your were a myth.' Queen Frigga said as they looked at each other. 'I thought you guys were just a legend bounced around the Nine Realms. The guardians of Time and Space.'

'Auntie there you are.' Jennifer said coming in as she dropped the drinks she was holding as she had to blink twice to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. 'It's impossible.'


End file.
